Night after the Kiss
by Jordana Kari
Summary: NOT SMUT.What happened the night after the kiss between Mai and Zuko. why Zuko was seen pulling a princess Ursa on us in that previews for season 3, and hope for a Zutara lover who saw the kiss between Mai and Zuko.one shot. No flames accepted!


I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

He felt so much passion in that kiss. Zuko was so sure that she would accept his decision, Zuko's guilt.

He just couldn't take this any longer. The look on his uncle's face still haunted him, and Fire nation politics no longer made sense. His mind unmasked them for the lies they were. Supporting those lies slowly became too much.

"Mai I have to leave, I can't take this kind of life any more," Zuko said.

"Why?" she asked him in a monotone voice.

"It is all something I can no longer believe in. I have just seen to many victims of the way of thinking the Our Nation teaches," Zuko said almost pleadingly. "Its all fabricated lies to glorify destruction."

Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially coming from Zuko.

"I am running away and I want you to come with me," Zuko actually pleaded to her.

"If you go I will tell your father and Azula about all of this," she warned. There was coldness in her eyes Zuko had never seen before.

Then he took off running towards the prison cell that his uncle was being held in. The guard was already asleep so it was very easy to get the keys, but the hard part for Zuko was facing his uncle

"Zuko what are you doing?" Iroh asked with obvious concern for his sanity.

"What I should have done a long time ago," Zuko said fumbling with the keys.

"You really have changed," Iroh said with a proud smile beaming from his face.

Zuko finally got the door unlocked. After several tries with the wrong keys, and Iroh stepped out and said still smiling "this escape would have made your Mother proud. You are definitely her son."

"Uncle we have to hurry or we'll both be executed for treason and crimes against the Fire Lord," Zuko said in a quickly.

They both ran away and made it out into the Fire Nation wilderness. There they settled a small camp with a group of people who believed the same things that they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later.

Mai, Ty-lee, and Azula were sitting on the beach discussing this incident, and Katara was listening in.

"Azula, do you think that running of out of the blue is a thing that runs in your family?" Ty lee asked in her usual preppy happy voice.

Mai just say there her usual bored self.

"Ty lee I think Zuko running of out of the blue is different from my mother funning out of the blue. My brother said he couldn't take living the lie that was the Fire Nation any longer than he had. My mother didn't say anything," Azula pointed out to Ty lee.

"Are the rumors about your brother and uncle starting a war resistance group true?" asked Mai.

"Yes, They even have a protection system for the families of their members. You can tell that it was uncle who designed it. Zuko wouldn't be able to do any thing that's as complicated as that," Azula answered

Katara took of running to tell the others. They all ran into each other.

"Have you heard the rumors about Zuko and his Uncle!" they all yelled to each other at once.

"They are only rumors though," Sokka stated confidently.

"No, I heard Azula confirm them," Katara put in.

"What are we waiting for, Lets find them and get them to join us," Aang blurted out. "We are going to need all the help we can get."

"_Maybe he did change,"_ thought Katara happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's what I think will happen, or at least hope will happen. Maiko's see a kiss. We Zutarains saw Zuko in a cloak at night looking like he was going to pull an Ursa on us. To all you Maiko's here is my message. They are doing the same thing to you as they did to us Zutarins in the Season finale. They will drive a steak through your heart, and to the peoples who will call me pathetic in any reviews. I am not nearly as pathetic as you are.


End file.
